Earths Transformers
by MarshallAlexandraAnderson
Summary: Jazz was saved in Mission city by two gigantic wolves. A year later the wolves have reappeared... as the troublesome twin sisters Morgan and Megan Marshall. Can the Autobots keep the two most powerful organics out of Megatron's claws and keep Sunstreaker and Morgan from killing one another? (SunstreakerXOC SideswipeXOC) Warning, swearing, ways to kill Galloway and mischievouspranks
1. Wolf Twins

I don't own anything! All transformer characters go to their rightful owner! OC's are the Marshall twins, Morgan and Megan Marshall.

**Chapter 1- Wolf Twins**

**Third Person POV**

On the roof stood two wolves. Both exactly the same other than the different colours that were present as the markings on their chest and the tips of their ears. One was a bold and brilliant blood red, the other was a bright blue like the sky. Their emerald green eyes were watching the scene bellow. The shear size of the wolves was astounding as they stood nearly fifteen feet tall, but bellow them, large robots ranging from fifteen to forty feet stall were battling bellow.

_"And I thought I had seen it all." _The blue wolf said. The red one just nodded, she was trying to see what she could find within in the minds of the soldiers to see what was going on. A blast caught the building, causing the wolves to jump to the next roof over.

_"Their sentient, all of them. I thought it was strange when in couldn't place the voices with the view from their eyes but their sentient. Sentient robots fighting a war that ended up on our planet." _The red wolf said. The voices were ringing loud in her head like her sisters but she was watching with fascination. There were three robots fighting along side the humans, a black one with large cannons, a lime green one, and a smaller silver one. There was a fourth but it was in pain, it's legs were gone and it was currently getting hooked to a tow truck by a teenaged girl, but they had the same coloured eyes, a sky blue like the blue wolfs fur. A plane sounded behind them and the wolves turned to see another plane flying low in the sky.

It transformed and it grabbed the small silver bot and took off. The words that we're spoken were forgotten as the two wolves stared at the colour of the new transformers eyes. They resembled the colour of the red wolfs fur. The blue one was worried about the silver robot as her sister was seeing red.

_"That large silver bastards not taking our world!" _A howl ripped throughout the streets as a red and black blur charged over the roof tops. Sharp claws grasped for traction as the red wolf thundered over the roofs of the buildings. Another howl could be heard but not as feral as the first. They were chasing after the large silver robot with red eyes.

_"Take care of the smaller _Cybertronian_, I'll take care of the bigger one." _The reds wolfs thoughts were ringing in her sisters head and she launched of the nearest roof at the silver pair of aliens. Reading minds and memories is helpful, but some of the horrors were stuck in the wolfs head.

The larger one, Megatron as she found out, lifted up the smaller one, intending to rip the smaller robot in half. Her front paws collided with the robot sending them off of the top of the building and plummeting to the ground.

_"THIS IS FOR EARTH ASSHOLE!"_ She screamed out into the heads of the everything with in a two mile radius.

**Jazz's POV**

Jazz knew it was the end. He was going to get offlined and there was no hope for him. He was stuck in Megatrons grasp as he fought the Decepticon leader.

_At least th' others will be safe. _Jazz thought. A snarl could be heard an the saboteur looked up. A organic creature, no a dog, of black and red almost as tall as him had launched off a nearby roof and rammed head on into Megatron with its front legs. Megatron let go of Jazz and he felt himself plummeting to the ground helm first at seventy feet as the black and red dog dug its claws into the Decepticon.

_"THIS IS FOR EARTH ASSHOLE!"_ A woman's voice yelled out in his head as the dog bit into the plating on Megatrons neck and chest, tearing armour and lines in its haste. Another wolf appeared but it was coming for Jazz. It's paws touched him and the woman's voice came back. The same but different. Almost kind compared to the hatred in the last voice.

_"Your safe, my sister will meet us at ground level." _Jazz was stunned at the feminine voice. Pleading eyes look into Jazz's optics as the scene of falling was replaced with them sitting a hundred meters away from where Megatron and the first canine would land. A few seconds later a yelp of pain could be heard and the black and red creature was thrown into a nearby building. The blue and black dog beside Jazz yelped as if in pain as well and whined as the other ones body hit the ground. Megatron stood from up from where he lay to glare daggers at the fallen organic.

"Pathetic organic creature. Just like the humans." Jazz was slowly standin up now, unsure what to do as the blue and black canine beside him started to growl and snarl. Slowly the other one got up, blood was coming from a open wound but the animal didn't seem to notice it.

_"He thinks _we _are pathetic? I can't believe that asshole, I give you full permission to start shooting at him before my sister decides to go crazy and accidently kills the wrong people." _The second voice was in his head and Jazz just turned to stare at the canine beside him. The black ears with sky blue fur at the top were looking at the star down the red dog and Megatron were having. The dog noticed and looked over before flicking its head in Megatrons direction.

_"I'm a wolf thank you very much, call me a dog again and I'll drag you around by your foot_..._" _The Jazz did as he was told and fired at Megatron. The Decepticon turned just as the rest of the Autobots started to appear.

The black and red wolf ran at Megatron and tore into him again at the same time the blue and black wolf launched at the two. They worked together fluently. They dodged in and out, attacking while the other was keeping Megatron busy. Jazz just stood there, Ironhide walked up beside him. A shocked expression was all he could wear on his face. Two yelps and whines of pain startled the two mechs as Megatron finally was able to throw off the giant sized wolves. They had been thrown into a wall and they looked like they were breathing heavily.

Jazz was amazed at the amount of damage done. Megatron was leaking energon in massize amounts and much of his armor was ripped off or shredded like clothing. Megatron some how transformed and took off before the wolves could get onto their feet leaving with Starscream hot on his tail.

"Mark my words Autobots! This isn't over!"

_"COTTON PICKIN' MOTHER FUCKING SPAWN OF SATAN!" _Both the kind voice and the voice filled with hatred yelled as the two wolves got up. Ratchet and Optimus had appeared in time and all four of them cringed. Mikalea pulled up with Bumblebee attached to the back of a tow truck. Sam appeared caring the Allspark and they both stared at the wolves with wide eyes.

The two wolves shook themselves off and walked into the middle of the road, clearly seen, and bowed their heads.

_"Thank you Autobots." _The voices said again. One was humble while the second was formal, like a soldier addressing a General. And to their amazed eyes the two fifteen feet tall wolves just disappeared.

* * *

Ok I'm finished and I am hoping it was ok. Please be nice this is my first fanfic. I hope you enjoyed. Just to tell you Sunstreaker and Sideswipe will appear in the next chapter and I hope it will be longer, though when I post it will be unknown. Tell me what you think!

:3

-Mars


	2. THEIR BACK!

Ok here's chapter 2... This takes place a year after chapter one with the arrival of Jolt, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Mudflap and Skidz. I'm ignoring the second movie on this one so bear with me.  
And thanks to those who reviewed! I hoped this chapter is just as good as the first on and if you come up with any thing that's good with sarcasm or relatively witty come backs that could be considered rude... Pointing towards government officials *cough* Galloway *cough*  
Now enough of the fun! On to the story!

(Sorry about the Speeds being in Kilometers)

**Chapter 2**

**Third Person POV**

"BOOM!" A explosion ripped through the area as two Stingrays came to a skidding halt. One was silver while the other was a golden yellow.

::Slaggit! 'Hide you better save us some of that 'Con!:: Sideswipes voice came over the Comm. link as the two Stingrays started heading towards the gunfire. The gruff voice that over the Comm. link was less then pleased.

::Wasn't me for once. Optimus has been notified and me and Ratch are on our way over to your location now.:: Before Sideswipe could say anything his twin Sunstreaker replied.

::Meet you there Ironhide? Sunstreaker, _and Sideswipe_, out.:: The two vehicles took the turns with ease as they did over 120 km on the city street of Vancouver's downtown area.

**_::You never let me have any fun Sunny::_ **Sideswipes voice whined over their twin bond. As on other explosion ripped through the air as the Twins rounded the corner to find the battle. Sunstreakers reply cutoff half way as the two spotted the Decepticon being circled by two very large organic dogs.

::We found the 'Con but found two other something's along with him.:: Was Sunstreakers reply through the Comm. Link. The dogs were snarling and circling the Decepticon. The mech had quite a bit of damage done, energon was leaking from the chest and one are was missing. The canines had energon around their mouths and on their paws. Blood was coming from cuts on their bodies but it didn't seem that they noticed them.

::Wha's tha suppos' to mean?:: Skids voice came over the Comm. link, causing Sideswipe to send a data burst to all of the Autobots in the city. It consisted of a recording of the dogs attacking fluently as if they were of one mind. Jazz was the first to respond.

::Ther' back.:: The short response cause the two Stingrays to transform as the one dog that had red and black fur lunged for the Decepticons head while the other blue and black one went for his left leg. The Decepticon grabbed the blue one and through it into a building, glass and beams were crushed as the blue and black dog let out a pained howl, its counterpart whining in pain as it threw the Decepticon onto its back. Its large paw came up and it snarled.

_"You hurt my sister Deceptibitch, hope you rot in hell." _The words of a female voice filled with hatred filled Sunstreaker and Sideswipes head as the dogs paw collided with the Decepticons head. The force was enough to separate the Decpticons helm from the rest of its frame.

::What did you mean by their back?:: Sunstreaker asked as the dog killed the Decepticon. It jumped off of the Decepticons chassis and walked towards the other dog that had been thrown. It nuzzled the other one but it just whined. The red one paused for a second before its behavior changed and it was snarling and snapping its mouth at the blue and black dogs neck. By this time Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had transformed and were watching in surprise at the sudden mood change form the giant red and black dog as the other quickly got up and bowed its head. What sounded like a snicker could be heard by the twins as the two walked over to the Decepticon and stood over it with their front paws on its body as the stared right at the frontliners.

_"I believe you were looking for this Decepticon?" _The female voice said in their heads and the twins looked at each other before they looked at dogs.

"You can talk?" Was all that Sideswipe could say. A humph came from the red and black dog as it glared at them while the other seemed to be snickering.

_"Course we can. And stop calling us dogs in your heads, its impolite and it pisses us off. We're wolves and we like to be addressed as such." _The bots were surprised at the second voice that sounded different to the hatred filled one that had spoken at first. The tone was kind but the stern commanding tone made the two bots to straighten their posture.

"Yes ma'am!" They said. The two wolves looked at each other and did the most human thing the two front liners had seen, the brought up their paw and did what the humans called a 'fist bump'.

Engines could be heard and Sideswipe and Sunstreaker turned to find Ironhide, Jazz and Ratchet pulling up in their alt modes before transforming to confront the two wolves.

_"It's good to see you again Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. After our last meeting, I guess it is about time we introduce ourselves, don't you think sister?" _The blue wolf turned to the red one and the red one nodded. Jazz had stepped closer to the two while Ironhide and Ratchet looked surprised at the fact that they knew their names.

**Morgan's POV**

I was pissed as I took a swipe at the Decepticons head. The fucker had just thrown my twin into a near by building. His head came off and I smiled to myself before getting of the 'mech', as the Cybertronians called them, and heading to my sister. She wasn't all that much harmed, the damage could be fixed in a few minutes due to our extreme healing rate but the fact she was just laying there was annoying. I nuzzled Megan's neck and said.

_"Come one sis, get up!" _The response was so dramatic that I didn't even notice the two Autobots called Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had transformed into their bi-pedal forms.

_"But I don't want to get up!" _I did the one thing that I knew would get her up, I yelled.

_"GET YOUR GOD FORSAKEN ASS OFF THE GROUND AND HELP ME DEAL WITH THE AUTOBOTS! I DON'T CARE IF YOU WANT TO SLEEP! YOUR MY SISTER AND MY TWIN AND PROBABLY THE ONLY ONE THAT WILL BE ABLE TO KEEP ME FROM DISMANTLING THEM SINCE THEY KEEP THINKING WE ARE DOGS! NOW GET UP YOU STUPIG FUCKING BITCH!" _I know the words were harsh and me snapping my jaws at Megan's neck was a bit of over kill but Megan was always like this and threatening was a usual aspect between the two of us, thought my threatening was usually more than enough to scare anyone, human or not.

Megan stood up instantly and bowed her head. She knew that hers sister wouldn't hurt her on purpose but she knew that she would knock her around a lot more than the usual.

_"Sorry Morgan, I should have remembered you don't like dealing with people by yourself unless its in a fight." _Megan's tone sounded so much like a four year olds all I could do was snicker as I lead her back to the Decepticon and placed my two front paws on its chest. Claiming my kill as Megan did the same.

_"I believe you were looking for this Decepticon?" _My voice said into their heads. The silver one, Sideswipe was the first to comeback with a reply as the surprise went over their faces.

"You can talk?" Was the only reply. I just glared at them as Megan snickered then said.

_"Course we can. And stop calling us dogs in your heads, its impolite and pisses us off. We're wolves and we like to be addressed as such." _Megan was usually the nice shy twin but when people called us dogs when it was clear were wolves it pisses us off. Her commanding tone made the two mechs straighten their posture and say.

"Yes ma'am!" It was kind of comical, seeing to beings that would normally be four times their size as human were straightening up and talking to Megan like she was the queen of England.

Both Megan and I looked at each other and 'paw bumped', as we call it since we don't really have hands. I could hear engines approaching and three vechiles appeared. A black GMC Topkick, a silver Pontiac Solstice and a lime green Search and Rescue hummer.

_"It's good to see you again Jazz, Ironhide and Ratchet. After our last meeting, I guess it is about time we introduce ourselves, don't you think sister?" _Megan's voice was back to being sweet as she looked at the five Autobots before us. There were three others in the city at this point in time, their leader and another set of twins from what I could gather. Megan looked at me and I nodded. The one we saved, named Jazz had walked closer as his comrades were astounded at the fact we knew their names.

"Ah neve' got a chance to thank ya for sav'in meh'" Jazz said. Both Megan and I laughed. He looked puzzled at first but I filled it in for him and the others.

_"There is no need to thank us Jazz, you all have been trying to save our world..." _My words were trailed off as I changed forms and stuck a on a black leather jacket that covered a red t-shirt and dark blue jeans. My human form wasn't all that different from my wolf form. Short black hair bright red tips was spiky with the sides near my ears being longer than the rest. In truth I looked like I had wolf ears on my head even with this form. I was standing with my feet on the Decepticons chest as Megan did the same, she looked exactly the same but had bright blue highlights and a blue shirt.

"We on were doing what we could. We've experience our own forms of war here on earth and I never liked it. The fact that Mega-Shit brain was going to tear you in half and try and take our world wasn't something we could idly sit back and watch." I finished saying. My voice was still rough. Megan had the gentle and soft voice I had the hard, stern, rough voice that came with my normal demeanor.

"What the slag!" Was all they could say as they backed up. I smirked then snickered.

Megan put her hands on her hips and tilted her head with an eye brow raise over her emerald green eyes.

"Oh great, they can transform into cars and such, but there can't be anything on earth like that? Jesus Christ their as bad as humans Morgan." I laughed and said.

"Don't worry Megan. They think were werewolves, ha those creatures aren't as cool as us on any day. I keep my head in a fight, and yes Sideswipe the blood lust is a common thing in my head." I said, Sideswipe looked flabbergasted at what I said.

"You can read our processors?" Was all the lime green mech known as Ratchet asked. Megan nodded and said.

"Yep and that's not the only think we can do Hatchet," A growl came from said me but Megan continued. "Morgan can't turn hers off but my telepathy does. Morgan was the first to realize you were sentient when you were fighting in Mission city." Megan pointed at me and I just shrugged.

"I guess you could call us Earths Transformers." I said with a smile. This was going to get interesting.

* * *

Ok, second chapter finished. Don't know how well it turned out but what the hell. I think it was kind of blunt but that just might be me. Tell me what you think in the reviews and like I said at the beginning I need some stuff that will aggravate and piss of Galloway. Since I'm not following the movies anymore I still want him around as a verbal punching bag. So give me what you got and I hope you like it!

:)

:3

:1


	3. Meeting the Twins

**Ok so I have finally started to write out the third chapter… Bear with me on this… And sorry for the last chapter being shitty I was in a mad dash to post it before I had to go that morning and so I didn't get to look it over before I posted it (ok so that's an excuse but I think everyone should be aloud to have one) And with no further ado, I give you chapter 3!**

**Also a thanks to all those that reviewed… I've had r=writers block but have a good idea for next chapter…. And Galloway will be on the receiving end of yet another set of twins….**

**LATER!**

**::TWIN BOND::**

::comm- link::

_"Spoken thoughts"_

"Normal speech

* * *

Chapter 3- Meet the Twins

Will's POV

"Okay Ironhide, where are you taking us?" Major William Lennox asked his guardian. Him and Chief Master Robert Epps or Epps to everyone, had been picked up after losing contact with the 'bots for a while by the weapons specialist.

"Optimus has to talk to you and we need you two to see something, orders straight from the twins themselves too." Will looked over at his good friend who was also trying to figure it out. Why couldn't Optimus just comm- them and tell them what was up? And why had the twins ordered Will and Epps to see something. Sunstreaker could put up with a few humans but that was as lucky as anyone was going to get. No one could touch him or even use the nickname Sunny that he got all the time from Sideswipe. And Sideswipe, he was more of the mischievous prankster and funny guy more than anything. So why was there an order?

"Couldn't you just comm- us and we could have come over?" Will asked, a chuckle was his reply from the Topkick as it drove through the empty streets to who knows where.

"We could have, but with what's going on over there I think its easier that we just bring only you to over, plus they wanted to see you before they saw anyone else." Ironhide said, he was quiet for a minute before speeding up. Epps and Will were thrown backwards in the seats by the momentum as Ironhide drove like a maniac through the city streets.

"What's the big rush 'Hide?" Epps asked, Ironhide just laughed before saying.

"Those twins are going to get turned into scrap in a minute if they don't stop pissing her off and I rather be their when they do. I don't think its fair to watch it on video feed from where Ratch is and I want to see what happens!"

-FIVE MINUTES LATER-

Will and Epps got out of the Topkick and stared at the scene before them, two very tall women were having a glaring contest with the Terror Twins and they looked absolutely pissed. Both were identical other than the different hair colours. One woman had short spiky black hair with bright red at the ends with longer parts but the ears to make it look like she had larger ears, the other had the same hair but instead of bright red she had brilliant blue that was darker than the sky but still looked like it was glowing. They both wore black leather jackets that were open to show the blue and red t-shirts that went with the two different hair colours. They both wore tight dark blue jeans that showed off the curviness of their slim bodies. The only thing threatening about the two was that thy stood atop the chassis of a dead Decepticon and that they were making Ratchet, Ironhide and Sunstreackers glare combined look like a frown. They were damn right scary.

"I don't care what you think SUNSHINE!" The red head brought up her hand and pointed her finger at Sunstreaker. As said mech growled down at the woman she just glared with a scowl right back up at him.

"You keep calling us_ squishy_, _organic_ or _human_ again and I will personally strip you down for parts and turn you into a toaster oven! We have names so bloody fucking well use them!" She yelled at the vain mech. A smirk came to her face so fast she seemed bi-polar.

"You want to repeat that? I'm sure you just said _'Stupid iggnorant little organic, thinks it can take me on?'_ You may want to listen to your twin before I dig my fucking claws into your paint job so bad that not even your twin will be able to recognize you!" She took as step forward as did Sunstreaker but their twins held them back, stopping them from trying to kill one another. With a humph the red head shook of her blue haired sister and turned to face the two men among the group of mechs. Her sister just sighed looked over the other Autobot's that surrounded them. Ironhide had joined the group in his bipedal mode as everyone had been watching the fight. Ratchet looked kind of gleeful at the prospect of two humans standing toe to ped with the twin and not backing down. Jazz look a little worried but seemed to be just a bit edgy. Optimus was watching with amusement just like Sideswipe but he didn't seemed to inclined in stopping Sunstreaker when he had started to go after the girl, which was very strange considering the rule of not harming humans.

"Sis, I think we should at least introduce ourselves to them before we dismantle the annoying golden boy. I believe its rather rude to leave them to try and figure it out any longer with only meeting us once and that had been an improper introduction." The other one nodded and looked at the two with a little less aggressiveness but it didn't last long.

"My names Morgan Marshall and this is my sister Megan. Approximately one year ago we came across the Autobot's and your men fighting the Decepticon in Mission City. I was the one that intercepted every single thought that came from both processors and minds on the battle field, and trust me the shock of knowing of sentient life on other planets was pretty astounding." The red head named Morgan laughed slightly as a smile came to her face, she continued the story after looking Will and Epps in the eyes.

"I don't have to read your minds to know that you are both good men, and I hope that we can trust you enough with our secret that we won't get locked up in a cages in some military facility like the wild animals we were born as." Will nodded, he didn't know why but he knew that something this important was to hidden for sure. Though he didn't pay much attention to the though of the fact she said she could read minds, Will made a mental note to ask about it later not wanting to interrupt the scary ladies story.

"The wolves you saw in Mission City one year ago was me and my sister. We hadn't wanted to interfere but the fact that the 'Cons came after my home made me more territorial than a mother wolf with pups. I attacked without thinking and got Megan and myself stuck on Megatron's bad side." She sighed sitting down on the dead Decepticons chest like it was a hard wood floor as she looked up at the sky.

"It seems that Megatron has decided he wants the powers we already control, ones that are more dangerous to a cybertronian than even Megatron on a bad day, thus why we lured a Decepticon onto our turf to make you all come after it and to find us." She frowned and said.  
"I don't know how many times we've been knocked out and taken to their base to only to escape again when we awoke. I don't think they realize how poorly sedatives work on us, we have to high of an immune system for those sedatives. We knock out the lights and any camera's within the space before we leave and they still don't figure it out." Everyone took a step back as a ball of electricity appeared above Morgan's head. She looked up at it before lifting into her palm where it pulsed with power.

"Your question Epps was what were our powers was it not?" She asked looking Epps. The African- American man answered her question, much to Will's own surprise.

"I did, so what's with the ball of electrocution?" The blue haired Megan just laughed as her sister threw the ball at her like a baseball but it stopped mid air in front of her heart.

"Morgan's got power over electricity and fire, making her the most powerful of us. Thus the reason why she can't turn off her telepathy. Words can't describe the pain that comes with her headaches cause of it, and I know that cause of our twin bond. And before you ask we've had it since birth." She paused before jumping off of the Decepticon's chassis (and might he add it was ten or more feet in the air) and walking over to them.

"If she controls fire and electricity, what do you control Megan?" Optimus asked, the woman turned her emerald green eyes on the Autobot leader with a kind smile as water started to flow over her before turning to ice armor over her body.

"Water and ice are my elements but as long as I am within a klick of Morgan I can use her powers of electricity and lightning, though its not as strong by a long shot." Morgan took it upon herself to prove her powers of fire as she was completely engulfed in fire. It looked scary but she was just stood there as if the fire licked at her, she didn't even really seem to notice it.

"The element I control can't harm me, thus the reason I don't get burn or electrocuted when I touch fire or stick m finger into an electrical plug. HEHE ended up frying the whole buildings wiring after that bitch pushed me into it." Morgan was laughing like a maniac remembering something else while Megan was just shaking her head.

"I don't think laughing at the fact that you caused a power overload to a whole city at the age of six Morgan is really a good thing…" Megan paused in her scowling and said. "If your going to think of your past power failures at least remember that girl who walked in on our practices after school that one day." As soon as Will had thought about what happened but the scene came to his mind.

_Two stood in a clearing, poised to attack as they smirked at each other. The one that was Morgan had fire engulfing her and electricity sparking around her, the other, Megan, had what looked like water whips attached to her hands. A blue helmet that looked to be made of ice was over her head with a piece over her mouth. Looking at her feet, will could see large spikes of ice growing around her feet. Suddenly the two charged at each other, a fire ball was sent at Megan but she dodged left and came back as her foot stomped the ground, toe pointing at Morgan. Ice started to spike up out of the ground and went straight to Morgan, she dodged, but instead of attacking cocked her head to the side._

_"Hello Jamie! What do you think? Pretty cool right?" Morgan said, the voice was much younger sounding and not as rough as the one that Morgan had used when they had met her, it sounded mischievous and innocent._

_"I-I can't b-believe it… Y-Y-Your really are f-freaks!" A shrill voice said. The point of view of the scene changed and a teen of thirteen or fourteen stood at the edge of the meadow, she was much shorter than Morgan and Megan and she wore clothes that reeked of cheerleader slut. The twins just looked at each other and the fire and lightning disappeared. Megan's ice helmet melted away, leaving her hair a little damp as her water whips just fell to the ground like normal water would. The ice on the ground melted as well. The teen that must've been Jamie backed away slowly, but quickly turned tail and ran._

_"You know we may have to move again because of that." Megan said, Morgan just looked at her with a smirk._  
_"We could have stopped ten minutes ago when she started to follow us, but we didn't now did we?" Morgan questioned her twin falling backwards to lay on her back looking at the sky._

The scene ended and Will noticed he hadn't been the only one to witness it, all around him were awe struck Autobots.

"You may not believe it but that was seven years ago, we were thirteen at the time. After that we quit school, we ran, it wasn't like we had parents, we stayed at the local orphanage, the lady there never liked us because we could take whatever beatings she gave us and not scream, hell I walked around with my head held high after a beating because of the enhanced healing." Morgan said a smirk lining her face till it turned into a scowl.

She moved off of the Decepticon and looked east the same way where N.E.S.T. had set up their base of operations while looking for the Decepticons.

"I believe your men are looking for you guys. If I may ask we wish to have permission to come to Diego Garcia, I wish to lend you guys a well needed hand but I ask that you do not release the fact that we are wolves other than to those who have already seen us. I had enough of cages when I was younger and that was hell, learning to time jump before age six is hard." Optimus spoke up for the first time, since they encountered the twins.

"I shall allow it, you have proven to be strong willed and determined and I believe that you will follow us regard less," He paused and the female twins yelled. "Hell yeah! We hate the 'Cons for what their doing!" Both the girls crossed their arms over their chest at their words and Optimus gave a chuckle as they stood ready for a fight. Even Will and Epps had to laugh at this the two girls were acting younger than they really were.

"As I said regardless so I will allow it, and I will be sure that no one other than Major Lennox's old team will know." The twins nodded. A snarl came from both girls and two girls turned on Sunstreaker as let out his own snarl.

"WE TOLD YOU TO STOP THAT!" They yelled at Sunstreaker. Everyone laughed as they glared at each other.

"This is going to be one hell of a trip." Epps said as he laughed with all the other Autobots.

* * *

**Ok so I'm finally finished chapter 3. I am thinking of another Fanfic but I have to first post it (And get It out of my notebook... writing every scene that comes to mind is probably a bad thing but whatev's) I hope you like this chapter so please please review!**

**I promise that there will be some mischievous twin action from all three pairs in the next chapter and more Sunstreaker vs. Marshall twins in the next chapter. **


	4. Plane Ride Back

**Chapter 4- Plane Ride Back**

**Morgan's POV**

**::Mori! Stop worrying about the stupid plane.::** Megan said through the bond and in return I smacked her.

**::Don't call me that!::** I said with a growl. The idea of being on a plane wasn't a settling at all for me. I kept looking out the window expecting to see a wing exploding into flames. I grimaced at the memory.

**::If your going to keep worrying, I'm going to knock you out with your own wrench!::** I guess my emotions were leaking across the bond again.

**::What do you think Mori?::** Megan said as she rolled her eyes behind her newly acquired sunglasses. Deciding it be easier to go to the back of the plane, I got up out of my seat to look for the five Autobots that were on the plane.

**::I'm going to find the Autobots and my iPod… Later Megs.::** I said as I walked out of the area where we had been seated. As I moved towards the cargo bay, I could hear all the soldiers thoughts. Many wondered why we were there. Some thought we were Decepticon spies while others thought we had witnessed the Decepticon fight with the Autobots.

I had to laugh at how surprised some of them would be if they knew we had been the ones to kill the Decepticon, heck some of them would be angry at the fact that a woman had killed Nightwatch. Sexist pigs.

"I didn't think we would see you down here." Lennox said. Him and Epps were standing by Ironhide in his alt mode as they had been talking to him.

"I got tired of listening to the complaints of many of your soldiers and listening to my sister." I said as I walked up. Ironhide was on this plane along with Jazz, Ratchet and the Terror twins, as all of the others had called them in their head.

"You look pale." Epps commented. I nodded with a sad smile as I stood beside them.

"Your probably going to laugh but I fear planes." I said, I blocked out what they were thinking, ignoring it because I really didn't care. I hate my telepathy because I can't turn it off. I can tune out of what I hear but I can't tune out the loud thoughts that are like people yelling.

**"The one human that is brave enough to stand up to Sunstreaker, is afraid of flying?"** Sideswipe asked through the radio as he started to laugh.

**"I can't believe it."** He laughed out and I just growled.

"Flying I have no issue with, I will teleport to over two thousand feet into the air to just free fall. It's planes in general I have issues with. God forsaken things go down and I can't do anything to save the passengers when they blow up in the air." My words were rough and harsh but turned sad as I said the last sentence. I walked over to the wall and slide down it till I was sitting down and my backpack appeared.

"How do you do that?" Epps asked. I shrugged and said.

"It has something to do with being able to time travel." I said as I searched out my iPod.

**"You can time travel?"** Ironhide asked. I nodded as I started to play a game on it.

"Yep, I don't do it though, changing history isn't something I want to have to deal with." I said less distracted then I appeared.

"We can travel in three directions when we time travel. Backwards, forwards and sideways. We catch the wave lengths just right and we can travel in all three directions though time. I can go anywhere as long as I see where I can go with out landing in a wall, but I can also transport things as I want." Mean was laughing in my head as I saw the bewildered stares on the two men.

I laughed and just shook my head.

"The most I can move with out touching it is a small SUV." As to prove my point I disappeared while I put a couch where I had disappeared from. The couch had been transported from half way around the world, as it had been at our cabin in Northern Canada.

As I reappeared I stood behind Will and Epps as they stared at the black leather couch that was before them.

"You see if I know what I want, where it is, and what it looks like I can transport it." I strode pasted the gapping men to take a seat on my couch.

"If I want to transport everyone on this plane than I would have to focus on pointing the power into myself and the plane I am touching. It's how Megan saved Jazz after Megatron dropped him." I shivered and instantly I could sense the thoughts of the two soldiers before me.

"If you want to sit on it you can. I ain't picky, I just gotta make sure to send it back to Canada before we get to close to the base." They didn't give it a second thought and I could hear their thanks ringing in their heads.

I just smiled as I went back to my game. Sunstreaker was pretty astonished at the fact I didn't like planes so I thought to enlighten him.

_"You have gone through wars that I can't even begin to imagine, but I suffered from hearing people screaming while a plane I was on blew up into a flying inferno. Megan and I are the only survivors because of our enhanced ability with healing. I still can't live with myself after what happened but I have a sister to take care of. You kept asking so I answered."_ Sunstreakers engine was growling as I spoke directly into his processor but as I continued talking it had quieted, and I knew Sideswipe had heard my explanation. Not lifting my eyes off my game I could see the sorrow from Sideswipe and I just put game down and started to sing the first thing that came to mind hoping to mellow down the noise of everyones thoughts.

**"Well this heart of mine has been hardened like a stone**  
** It might take some time to get back what is gone**  
** But I'm movin' on and you don't haunt my dreams**  
** Like you did before oh when I would curse your name**

I knew I had both human and Autobot attention in the planes cargo bay as I continued to sing. (See if you can figure out the song!)

**"Well I heard the news that you were back in town**  
** Just passin' through to claim your lost and found**  
** But I'm over you and there ain't nothin' that**  
** You could say or do to take what you did back**  
** Well you got nerve to waltz right in**  
** And think what's mine is yours again**

**Cause I've been doin' fine without you**  
** Forgettin' all the love we once knew**  
** And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door**  
** But now you say you've changed your thinkin'**  
** But I ain't got a heart for breakin'**  
** So go and pick your bags up off my floor**  
** Oh cause love don't live here anymore**

They were all gapping and I just smirked as I continued with the song and kept on singing. Enjoying how they were calm and their thoughts had gone down octaves while enjoying the sound, even the five stubborn mechs on the plane, though I have to say that went more for Sunstreaker as I had respect after telling him off.

**"Well baby you can try to tell me how it is**  
** And try to justify everything you did**  
** But honey I'm no fool and oh I've been down this road**  
** Too many times with you I think it's best you go**  
** Well I got one thing left to say**  
** Is you can lay in the bed you've made**

Soon enough I wasn't the only one to be singing as Megan appeared in the door her voice mirroring mine as she lay hers off al little to mine to make a echo. Coming last few verses as I smiled and continued to sing. Jazz soon started to play the music but not the lyrics giving us a background to the song, surprising since it was country.

**"Cause I've been doin' fine without you**  
** Forgettin' all the love we once knew**  
** And girl I ain't the one who slammed that door**  
** But now you say you've changed your thinkin'**  
** But I ain't got a heart for breakin'**  
** So go and pick your bags up off my floor**  
** Oh cause love don't live here anymore**

**Oh no that love don't live here anymore**  
** Oh no, no**  
** Sugar no, no**  
** And you don't live here anymore**  
** Love don't live here anymore**  
** And since you walked out of my door**  
** Love don't live here**  
** Love don't live here girl**  
** Oh love don't live here anymore**

Megan and I finished off the song and I had to say the good mood was rubbing off. A low whistle from Epps and I knew what he was thinking with out having to read his thoughts.

"Damn, I never was much for country but you two make me think different." I just shrugged.

"I did it to gain something, and it worked." I just smirked as their puzzled looks but it quickly turned into a frown as I heard new voices coming towards the cargo bay.

I flashed off the couch before sending it back and causing Lennox and Epps to land on their asses just before two soldiers walked in to see their superiors rubbing their asses after being dropped from sitting on nothing.

"I... came to tell you we will be arriving at Diego Garcia in about thirty minutes, sir." Lennox sent a glare my way but it was quickly hidden as he addressed the soldier.

"Good, dismissed." The soldier nodded before looking at Megan and I before turning back to Lennox, catching the longing in his eyes, and turning back to Lennox as his buddy said.

"Galloway is making a surprise visit to Diego Garcia and will be landing there in about ten minutes." Lennox along with everyone else was cursing at the name and as their thoughts filed by at fast pace I was sending the information directly to Megan. We both shared a look as we knew we were about to deal with a pain in the ass, stuck up, government official that I would sooner or later probably eat.

**::Great, we have to deal with a guy like that? I hope he goes swimming so I can drown him. Like that asshole shouldn't treat the 'bots like that!:: **Megan began to rant over the twin link and I could feel my headache coming on from all the loud thoughts.

_"Send them away Lennox, and calm your thoughts, I need to think and a headache with you guys louder than my own."_ I sent my thoughts to everyone of them and they calmed. My voice had its snarky undertone again.

"Thank you, I will make sure to hide our guest before we land." At Lennox's words and I could see his thoughts. I growled but did nothing but glare at the soldiers that left in a hurry.

"You okay Morgan?" Megan asked, she could have asked in my head but she knew I had it easier when I just hear with my ears rather than my head.

"Yeah, the pain will be gone soon. I didn't expect them to go so loud." I turned to the others as the apologies poured in from Epps, Lennox, Jazz and Sideswipe. Ironhide apologized but like Ratchet he was concerned. Ratchet thought about scanning us and before I could protest I could hear the sound that signified Ratchet scans, nails on chalk board. We knew the humans couldn't hear the sound but we could definatly hear it.

"RATCHET! OUR EARS!" Megan and I both shouted at he same time causing the lime green Hummer to roll backwards startled at our feral snarl. I put my hands to my ears and I ground my teeth.

"Hanging out with you guys is going to damage our sensitive hearing, I know it." Megan said and I groaned as I rubbed my head.

**"You guys really are sensitive to what we do, how can you go into a fight like this?"** Sideswipe asked, I could see the genuine concern from his thoughts, the was really laid back much like Megan, oh god. My face paled and my features turned to horror

"Morgan your heart rate has increased." Ratchet commented. I let a low chuckle, I could feel the colour returning to my face.

"You may want to keep Sideswipe away from my twin, we will be royally screwed. I feel bad for you and Ironhide, Ratchet." I laughed as the two had suddenly gone quiet.

"You thinking about the prank I pulled on the Donaldson boys when we were six?" She asked and I just chuckled.

"You got those two good. I still can't believe you covered then in red paint and then found a way to frame them for the whole thing with the principles black car." I said, Megan just smirked as Ironhide and Ratchet backed up.

"What did you do to your principles car?" Epps asked and I knew we had Sunstreakers interest at the fact we pulled pranks.

"Morgan dismantled the engine, at the age of six, and we framed it on some boys in the upper grades after they decided to throw a rock at my head. We healed from it but we hold grudges like the devil. We never even got in trouble." Megan said smugly. I just shock my head at the horror that came from the twins. Ironhide was a little scared but was also a little curious. Jazz was laughing at the twins and the Ratchet was sceptical.

**"You dismantled a cars engine at the age of six?"** Ironhide asked and I nodded.

"When you can hear the minds of others your IQ is at a much higher level. I had a teacher who was all about cars at the time, so after a scuffle and the principle telling the headmistress at our orphanage we decided to get back at him. I don't even think he believed what our teachers said about our immense learning. Stuck up asshole actually sided with the bullied we had attacked, though they couldn't figure out why there were burn marks and slices on the four that attacked us at the time." I said and started to trail off. I laughed but it was quickly cut of as the plane hit turbulence. I could feel the fear returning ten fold along with the feeling of flashing to another location.

The others had seen how pale I had gotten and how my eyes had became so distant and big they grew concerned. Megan put a reassuring hand on my shoulder, sending comfort and calm across the bond till I had calmed down slightly.

"I hope to god this plane ride ends soon. I can't take any more of this." I said and closed my eyes. This was going to be a long trip.

* * *

**YES! *Fist pump* I am finally finished the chapter. **

**Special thanks to **

**-TheGhost129  
-Cutie Kyuubi  
-DragonRiderWarrior  
and the guest that Reviewed. Your Reviews were very helpful and appreciated. Tootsie was a sweet dog, and we will miss her but we still hold her memories deep down in my heart.**

**I was going to make the chapter longer but I planned on making the Introduction to Galloway, kind of... I wouldn't say nice, but I can defiantly tell you that pranks are in for the future. The twins won't be showing their wolf selves unfortunately because being 15 to 17 foot wolves in front of Galloway is a bad thing, though I did like the suggestion about having one pee on Galloway... We must keep a girls modesty shouldn't we... **

**And yes Morgan is afraid of planes... she can't stand them after a incident on one when she was younger and she won't get over it, though her sister does try to help. This whole incident will come up later in the story so you have to wait and see.**

**Again thanks... And please help me out... I can't figure out how to write Jazz's gangster accent and its royally screwing with my brain... **

**Au Revoir Mon Ami!**

**-Mars**

**PS. Check out the answered questions on my profile page... some are too hilarious and some are a good laugh**

**Toodles! **


End file.
